


On Camera

by kitausu



Series: On Camera [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Camboy Keith, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Video Cameras, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Keith wasn’t exactly the traditional camboy but It wasn’t like Hunk had any experience with this sort of thing. Mostly, he was hard and his normal tricks just weren’t doing it and he was making dumb decision entirely navigated by his dick (like handing his credit card number off to a camboy website in the first place).Otherwise known as the heith camboy au no one asked for but I’ve been talking about for 600 years.Updates Thursdays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been sitting in my drafts for a very long time. But it's finally here and I'm finally ready to get to work!

Keith adjusted the camera for the millionth time, checking the angle and lighting again and again. The little chat window beside the camera was already going crazy, Keith’s regulars greeting each other, getting ready for the show.

Leaning forward, Keith typed one handed into the chat, adjusting himself with the other:

_2 minutes_

He was never very talkative when he did this. When he had first started doing this seriously, getting himself off on camera, he had watched a bunch of other cam boys and girls, seeing what they did. Most of them talked a lot more then he did, talking to their patrons, telling them how they felt.

Keith never could get into it like that, stuttering around his syllables until he was too embarrassed to keep himself hard. Thankfully, most of his regulars liked that he was quiet. He usually got a lot of comments about how annoying some of the other cam boys and girls were, and how they never shut up.

A ping let Keith know someone else had joined the chat, a username he didn’t recognize. It wasn’t that Keith never got new patrons but…most didn’t join the chat, especially not right away. He didn’t have time to think about it too much though. The little timer on his phone was going off and letting him know it was time to start the show.  

-

Hunk winced as his camera turned on, quickly closing it out so he didn’t have to see himself and think about what exactly he was doing. He was surprised by how the others were chatting, almost like they weren’t about to watch some guy finger himself.

The stream he had picked had been mostly at random, just aimlessly scrolling until he saw a tiny icon of dark hair and pale skin and clicked. The icon was enlarged on his screen a little now that he was in the chat. He could make out what looked like Korean features and a serious set to his mouth.

Was that normal? Were camboys normally serious looking? It wasn’t like Hunk had any experience with this sort of thing. Mostly, he was hard and his normal tricks just weren’t doing it and he was making dumb decision entirely navigated by his dick (like handing his credit card number off to a camboy website in the first place).

Hunk scrolled through the chat some more, surprised they were talking about the football game, or their weekend plans. Was _ANY_ of this normal for a camboy chat?

A highlighted name popped up, startling him.

 _Redkitten:_ 2 minutes

Redkitten, that was who Hunk was here to see… _Red…kitten…_

Hunk had gone for something mundane and easy, _YellowLions_ for his favorite baseball team. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t actually _watched_ baseball since he was a teen, he still had the fading yellow pennant over his desk and he had needed something quick.

He watched the cursor on his screen blinking in the text box. Was he supposed to say something? He was just about to type something when an unfamiliar ping blurted out of his speakers.

The show was just starting and someone had tagged him in a message.

 _Daddydick69:_ @ _yellowlions_ you’re in for a treat newbie

Hunk snorted at the ridiculous username, but the screen suddenly flashed from black to a neat little bedroom and Hunk’s mouth went dry.

The tiny icon had not done _RedKitten_ justice…at all.

There was still a severe set to his mouth, but it was in contrast to the flush high on his cheeks and the shy little wave he gave to the camera.

 _Daddydick69:_ evening, kitten! We’re just initiating the new guy _@yellowlions_

Hunk groaned, expecting the cam boy to say something or tease him, but he only nodded and smirked.

He really was gorgeous, all long pale limbs and a messy mullet that shouldn’t have been cute but only made Hunk want to fist his hands in his hair and pull and…Hunk coughed into his fist.

Trying to distract himself, he looked at what _redkitten_ was wearing. He was sure cam boys normally wore leather…or nothing…but _redkitten_ had on an oversized hoodie and was sitting too close to the camera to see anything else.

It was why Hunk was so stunned when, wordlessly, _redkitten_ started to slowly push the hoodie up his chest, running his hands over his stomach before revealing a lacy red bralette, his cute little nipples peeking through and sending Hunk’s heart pounding.

Pinching his nipples, _kitten_ whimpered, rolling them between his fingers from over the lace.

Someone in the chat told him to suck his fingers and tipped obscenely when kitten slowly trailed one hand up his chest and over his hoodie to slip two fingers between his lips.

There was no exaggerated moan of pleasure, just the same softy, breathy whimpers now muffled by the obscene wet slurp of kitten’s fingers moving in and out from between his lips.

Hunk slipped his hand inside his briefs, pulling his leaking cock out into the air. He stroked himself slowly, trying to make it last as _kitten_ finally pulled his fingers out of his mouth so he could slip the hoodie overhead.

As he moved, Hunk caught sight of the matching lacy panties, barely containing his cock, the front damp and nearly soaked through. Hunk barely suppressed a moan as he watched the way _kitten_ tilted his hips up and showed off.

“They’re new,” he explained, his voice deep and ragged from lust.

The chat was a flurry of compliments.

_You look gorgeous, baby._

_Always a pretty boy_

_Would love for you to sit on my cock in that_

The last one had _kitten_ and Hunk rolling their eyes a little, although _kitten_ smirked and trailed a hand down to cup his cock. He was propped up on one elbow, stretched out backwards so the camera focused up the lean line of his body.

Hunk watched, transfixed as _kitten_ rolled onto his stomach, revealing the little heart shaped cut-out at the back of his panties and the obvious black plug nestled between his ass cheeks. His bottom lip stung as Hunk bit hard enough to break skin, a groan building at the back of his throat.

Long pale fingers reached around, tapping teasingly at the plug and making his own hips squirm. Hunk wanted so badly to reach through the screen and grip the plug in his own fingers, to work it ruthlessly in and out of that tight little hole. He wanted to hear those sweet little moans unfiltered by computer speakers.

A series of blings from the video chat started up, but Hunk reached out with his free hand, blindly trying to silence the noise. He didn’t want anything to interfere with the sound. _Kitten_ was getting louder, working the plug rougher before finally pulling it out and tossing it to the floor.

“More, I need… _more,” kitten_ whimpered, almost without meaning to, or so Hunk suspected when he flushed and snapped his mouth shut.

He reached up with his hand, feeling for something out of screen before returning with a dildo almost too big for his hand to fit around.

Hunk whined, watching in slow motion as _kitten_ rolled back over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and showing off. The lube was nearby and _kitten_ poured a generous amount onto the toy before quickly working the panties down his thighs so he could reach.

The first press of the toy had Hunk and the camboy groaning in unison. Hunk squeezed his cock hard, a poor simulation of what he imagined the clench of _kitten’_ s hole would feel like around him.

It didn’t feel like 30 minutes had passed since the show started, but it was clear things were coming to an end. Hunk watched transfixed as the dildo was worked roughly in and out of _kitten_ ’s hole. Hunk could see the way his rim clung to it, slutty and desperate, just like the growing whines and moans now flowing freely from Hunk’s speakers.

Hunk sped up his hand, stroking faster and rougher, in time with the movement of the dildo. He missed the timing only barely, coming a hair after the gorgeous man on his screen. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Hunk clutched greedily at every detail: the long line of his pale throat as his head fell back, the tense line of his body, the way his cock twitched as come sprayed across his stomach and chest through the fine layer of lace. Hunk was desperate for it all.

There were several long seconds as _kitten_ gasped for breath, laying back a little to recover, his panties soaked and likely stained. The chat was going wild, the column of messages zipping by as each patron thanked _kitten_ for another great show, told him how pretty and stunning and wonderfully slutty he was.

Propping himself up on his elbows, _kitten_ silently read through the comments, smiling a little and nodding as he did. One by one, people in the chat logged out, until Hunk realized with a start, it was just him.

“Enjoy the show?” _Kitten_ asked, his voice a little deeper then Hunk had expected after all those breathy moans, but undeniably sexy.

Very carefully, Hunk typed back, “I loved it. See you next week.”

He got a smile for that, before _kitten_ waved and turned off the screen.

Hunk sat back in his chair, looking down at his come stained jeans, and the tacky mess in his palm. After very careful consideration, Hunk picked up the pillow beside him with his clean hand, pressed it to his face, and screamed.

-

Keith yawned and stretched on his bed, cracking his spine a little. He was always exhausted after the show, even if all he had done was jerk off. The adrenaline of performing and having to be “on” zapped him of his strength enough that he felt weak when he rolled over to check his phone on the nightstand.

He smiled a little at the emailed receipt, tallying up his profits from the show. Apparently, the new guy had tipped him right after the camera was turned off. Not a big spender, but it was $50 Keith didn’t have before, so he would take it.

There were days when he still couldn’t believe he did this. Even a year ago, if someone had tried to tell him what he would be doing to pay bills, he would have laughed in their faces. But here he was and, much to even his own surprise, he enjoyed it. He really enjoyed and the money wasn’t exactly a downside either.

It was strange to remember that the whole thing had started out as a joke. It was all thanks to Lance, not that Keith would ever admit it. It was a story he had told his followers before, a long session where he had slowly brought himself over and over again for his top patrons until he was oversensitive and sore.

Keith tried not to think too hard about the fact that a lot of his own followers seemed to overlap with his friends’, but Lance and Shiro were a pretty popular couple in the camming community, too. And one night, pretty early in their career and flush with cash, Lance had drunkenly challenged Keith to see who could make the most money solo. Keith, very impaired on one too many cheap beers, had even more drunkenly accepted.

To make a long story short, Keith made his rent money for the next month in 30 minutes and beat Lance in a truly cringeworthy performance that Shiro still teased him about today. But it had opened his mind to a whole new world where he could buy new jeans and pay his rent on time and drink the bougie beer that Shiro had unfortunately hooked him on.

And yeah, maybe it was a little more then that now. He could admit he liked the praise and the fact that, if not in his real life, someone, somewhere, found him desirable. He had a following and a routine and he felt good about himself for the first time in a long time.

He couldn’t exactly tell anyone what he did, but he had Shiro and Lance, and so far, that was more then enough.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Shit,”_ Hunk cursed, slamming the hood of the car closed with enough force to make himself wince.

It was lucky that no one else was in the garage. Normally he and the mechanics went to lunch in shifts, meaning no one was ever alone. But Hunk was slowly losing his sanity and needed the hour to get his head on straight.

So far, it had not been a very successful enterprise.

Ever since the first stream had ended two weeks ago, all Hunk could think about was what he had seen and what he wanted to see and do and say to the entirely unattainable man that had starred on his screen that night and several other nights since then. Hunk had spent what felt like hours lost in a trance, picturing scenes over and over again.

The way _kitten_ had looked dead into the camera and smirked at him on that first night. Those full lips, forming the only completely sentence of the entire show, directed at _him._

_Enjoy the show?_

Hunk’s mouth had been perpetually dry since the camera had shut off and he couldn’t seem to drink enough water to do anything but send him to the bathroom every 10 minutes. It felt burned into the backs of his eyelids, that image of _kitten_ working the dildo in and out of himself, how puffy and open and—

“Hunk?”

Nearly dropping the wrench in his hand, Hunk whirled around to find Lance standing across the garage, hands on his hips. He was grinning, even if he was watching him curiously.

“Ah—Lance! What…uuh,” Hunk walked shuffled his feet, “what’s up?”

Lance furrowed his brow, a wry twist to his lips as he walked further into the garage.

“Uh…nothing much buddy. What’s up with you?” Lance tilted his head to the side, seemingly appraising Hunk as he fumbled to put the wrench somewhere where it wouldn’t fall on his foot.

“Me? Noth-nothing! I’m…I’m gooood,” Hunk frowned, scrunching up his nose a little at how decidedly _not_ good he sounded.

“Okay,” Lance laughed, drawing out the word to match Hunk’s as he sauntered forward to pat him on the arm.

“Well, if you’re so good, then tell me where we’re going to lunch!”

Hunk’s eyes went wide, his mouth forming an o of surprise as he was forcibly reminded of the real world once again, “That was today!”

“It was today,” Lance laughed, already waving off Hunk’s apology as it started to form on his lips.

“I’m so sorry, Lance! It’s just been hectic with the move and getting the garage set up this month…” Hunk trailed off, flushing as he tried to think about how, even true, it wasn’t the reason lunch had slipped his mind. 

“Hunk, it’s fine!  You can just make it up to me by buying my lunch!” Lance grinned with all his teeth just to make Hunk laugh.

“There he is!” Lance exclaimed, punching him lightly in the shoulder before turning back to the door.

Hunk rolled his eyes, but he could spot his workers pulling into the parking lot and he _had_ missed Lance. His sanity was still slipping, _kitten_ still hovering at the corner of his mind, but at least he could do it in front of a friend. At the very least, Lance had always proven to be a very good distraction. His grades in Biology 101 his first semester of college attested to that.

They ended up at one of the many diners around town, the jukebox stuck on Tom Jones, not that Lance seemed to notice or care.

“Man, I can’t tell you how glad I am you’re back in town,” Lance grinned, mopping up ketchup with his fries as he talked.

“I love Shiro, but it’s been such a bummer living away from you for all these years,” Lance confided.

Hunk remembered Shiro. Beefy, ex-military guy who Lance had mooned over for an entire semester before working up the courage to ask him on a date. He was glad to hear they were still going strong all these years later.

Hunk hummed, taking a bite out of his own burger as he nodded along to Lance’s chatter. He had missed Lance and the easy way things had always been between them.

“So, what have you been up to, besides being around Shiro?” Hunk asked.

The way Lance suddenly turned carnation red had Hunk’s curiosity piqued.  Trailing his fingers in the condensation on the table, Lance spoke hesitantly and without eye contact.

“Ah…so…you remember how I used to joke about quitting school and becoming a stripper?”

Hunk choked, “You _strip?”_

He felt like he should have known based on his hesitancy, but it still surprised him to hear it. Lance took a long sip of his coke, but it was clear he was trying not to laugh.

“No. No…I ah…well _Shiro_ and I do cam work now.”

Heat suddenly flooded Hunk’s cheeks at the words. _Cam work._ Just the thought had Hunk squirming in his chair, although it certainly wasn’t Shiro or Lance coming to mind. So much for a distraction from his thoughts.

“How…how did that happen?”

Pursing his lips, Lance tilted his head to the side.

“Well…we really needed the money and…” Lance mumbled something that Hunk didn’t hear clearly but sounded a lot like _exhibitionism._

It was a lot to process. But Hunk wasn’t necessarily on the moral high ground right now. And no throwing stones in glass houses, or however the saying went.

He settled for a neutral question, “But you like it?”

“We love it!” Lance gushed, clearly relieved by Hunk’s reaction, or lack of one.

“It can be a little exhausting but…it’s a lot of fun. Plus, I get paid to get fucked by my boyfriend soooooo…” Lance trailed off, laughing self-consciously as he took another long drink of his soda, the straw gurgling as he finished it off.

Hunk wasn’t sure what made him say it. Lance was blushing and very obviously daydreaming about Shiro fucking him and Hunk just…”I watched a cam show…recently.”

Startled, Lance nearly jumped across the table, “Us? You watched us??”

“What? No! That’s…I love you but, no.”

Hunk never in his life wanted to see Lance like that. It was just…not how their relationship was.

“Oh!” Lance laughed, a little relieved again before something devious flitted across his face.

“So, tell me. What kind of camboy does Hunky-boy like?”

“First off… _no._ Second off…just…normal…stuff,” Hunk replied, feeling a little shifty as Lance’s grin broadened.

“You like ‘em dirty, don’t you…” Lance teased.

He wiggled his fingers exaggeratedly at Hunk from across the table and laughed when Hunk dropped his face into his hands.

“I am _not_ having this conversation!” Hunk yelped.

Throwing his hands up, Lance begged off, even if he kept giving Hunk sly looks over the rim of his drink. He had the decency not to point out that Hunk had started it.

“But uh…let’s say I had a question. Let’s say…I am _really_ into this guy—” Hunk hedged.

“So, it _is_ a guy!”

Hunk gave him a flat look, “Yes.”

“How…how would I comment in the chat that I really like him but not being,” Hunk grimaced, “ _creepy._ ”

Lance looked so delighted, Hunk nearly regretted asking.

-

Heart fluttering in his chest, Hunk quickly settled into his computer desk later that night. Lance had given him a lot of advice, specifically emphasizing never saying anything about meeting or finding him or going near him in the physical world in anyway.

“I think I could have figured that out on my own,” Hunk frowned, but Lance only shrugged.

“You would be surprised.”

 _Kitten_ had already given the two-minute warning, but Hunk was thankfully still on time, still processing all of Lance’s advice as he waited.

“I don’t mean to sound…vulgar but…the thing that talks most with camboys is money. It’s their job, you know? It may be fun for some, but they’re still working. If you really like him, tip big. Throw your financial weight around, if you can.”

It hadn’t surprised Hunk, that money would talk. But it was a strong reminder that even if he was feeling things watching _kitten_ on the screen a few times a week, it was still a transaction. The boy with the pretty eyes and serious set to his mouth on his screen was not his boyfriend, even if Hunk wanted him to be.

Lance had pursed his lips a little but finally just grinned, “And call him a pretty boy. Not all of them like that, but I have a feeling anyone you’re watching would.”

Hunk hadn’t known what to do with that and didn’t have time to process it now. The screen clicked on and Hunk’s brain went completely off-line. It was all he could do not to knock his head against the table.  He probably would have, if it hadn’t meant he would have had to miss even a second of what was happening on screen.

-

Keith licked his lips, cocking his head to the side a little to play with the tip of the silky black ears clipped into his hair. He smirked a little at the flurry of comments flooding the chat.

_Oh kitten, you look delicious_

_Love for you to nuzzle my cock, kitten, baby_

Tilting his head back, Keith exposed the little red ribbon around his neck, the delicate bell tinkling as he moved. The sleeve of his hoodie flopped over his hand as he lowered his arm, the sweater big enough to pool a little around his thighs as he sat on his knees.

It had been a while since he had done this one. But, it was a favorite of his, and from the growing number in his tip jar, a favorite of his clients’, too. Even with the ace in his performance still hidden behind him, the money he was making tonight would already pay his rent for the next couple months.

He had the microphone turned up, high enough that every mewl and soft purr transmitted to the speakers of his viewers as he fingered the bell hanging at the hollow of his throat. Keith whined, watching the count grow, _yellowlions_ sending a generous amount knocking it up to his goal.

Keith smiled, shifting until he was sitting back, the long silky black tail exposed between his splayed legs. Settling back on the plug, Keith couldn’t bite back a gasp as it shifted inside of him, knocking against his prostate and bringing a flush to his skin.

The pings of comments from the chat seemed to increase in speed, but Keith couldn’t read them anymore. His vision had blurred with lust and it typically distracted him if he tried to keep up once the performance got going.

Long fingers reached out, playing with the tip of the tail, moving it just a little so it barely shifted inside of him. His cock was trapped inside his hoody, but Keith could feel a growing wet patch even if it didn’t translate onto the black cloth and through the camera.

Rolling onto his stomach, Keith stretch luxuriously. He liked to keep his movements slow, calculated to show off to the best of his advantage. He canted his hips back, clambering to his knees so his hoodie rode up and his cock slipped out, visible now between his parted thighs. It was almost second nature now to sway the tail teasingly, the silky fur brushing against the sensitive skin across his ass and the backs of his legs.

Keith reached back, taking a firmer hold of the plug in his hand and working it roughly in and out. He could hear the almost nonstop noise from his computer, _pingpingping._ It only encouraged him more. It wasn’t long before it was too much and Keith was forced to drop down, laying his cheek against the sheets so he could use both hands.

When he had first started this, he hadn’t known how to position himself, how to make sure he got the best shots. The whole thing had seemed silly. People were paying to watch him jerk off, who cared if it was artistic or professional. Now, he barely thought as he scooted closer to the camera, parting his legs as he worked himself over, one hand on the plug, one hand on his cock as he spilled onto the bed below him.  

Taking several deep breaths, Keith waited for his heart rate to slow before wrapping the tail in his fist and slowly pulling it out, still showing off for the camera.

When he rolled over, the chat was still going, but more sluggishly now. Last minute tips were trickling in as people left the chat.

_Great show as always_

_Night, baby_

Keith was about to turn off the camera when he spotted his newest viewer starting to type. It was a little endearing as the text bubble appeared and disappeared several times in rapid succession. Keith didn’t always have time for this kind of after show chat, usually didn’t have the patience for it. But something kept him there, smiling a little as he leaned on his fist and waited.

_Yellowlions: you looked really gorgeous tonight. Thank you for a wonderful show, pretty boy._

Sitting up straight, Keith flushed pink. It wasn’t even in the same universe as the dirtiest things he had ever been told doing this, but something about it made his heartrate pick up and pleasure squirm in his stomach.

“Thank you,” Keith replied, awkwardly waving before shutting off the camera.

-

Keith was still in his camming hoodie when he knocked on Shiro and Lance’s apartment door. It was comfy and he hadn’t felt like changing, so sue him. Just because his viewers liked him swamped in fabric and looking tiny and delicate, didn’t mean he also didn’t like to feel comfortable and warm.

It was Lance who opened the door, freshly showered from his and Shiro’s stream not too long ago, “Hey, Keith, how was your show?”

Yawning, Keith nodded absently as he followed Lance into the living room. Shiro already had the pizza open on the coffee table and the XBOX turned on when he flopped down next to him.

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro grinned, waving a slice of supreme in his face.

Shiro and Lance both laughed when Keith snatched it up and nearly shoved the entire slice in his mouth.

“Ready to get beaten at Mario Kart?” Shiro asked, smirking when Keith’s mouth was too full for his normal reply.

Instead, he snatched up the spare controller and gestured at the screen.

“Game on, you fucking nerds,” Lance snorted, kissing Shiro on the crown of his head before wondering off into the kitchen for breadsticks.

They didn’t do this after every show, but more often then not Keith found himself on Shiro and Lance’s couch after a stream. It was a good reminder of the real world and a comforting place to wind down amongst his weird little family.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance plopped down onto the couch, jostling Keith’s arm enough to make him curse as he tried to out maneuver Shiro at Mario Kart.

“So, how’s your hole?” Lance asked in an obvious attempt to distract him from the game.

“Fuck off! How’s yours?” Keith snarked, tilting his entire body as his car on screen took a sharp turn.

“Tight and dry, thanks for asking!”

Keith could see Lance sticking his tongue out in his peripheral vision. The comment surprised him enough that he actually took his eyes off the screen long enough to stare at Lance. The music changed as Shiro passed him and crossed the finish line but Keith was still staring at Lance, bewildered.

“What? I thought—” Keith looked over to Shiro, surprised by the lack of victory cheering only to see him blushing, eyes locked on the screen.

“Oh! Was that tonight?” Keith grinned, suddenly ready to laugh as Shiro flushed scarlet.

“It was!” Lance gushed.

He was practically vibrating in his seat as Shiro steadily tried to curl into himself. It wasn’t even that this was the first night they had cammed with Shiro on bottom, even though it was, or that Lance had talked it up to the nth degree on their show, even though he had. Shiro just _always_ got like this. Keith didn’t make it a habit to watch their streams, but he had seen enough to know Shiro was fairly dominant and had a pretty dirty mouth on him in the heat of the moment.

It just made it even more hysterical to see him blush and flounder whenever it was brought up after the fact. He could barely talk about camming, even with Keith. And no one found it funnier then Lance. Keith grinned at Lance, feeling playful after his own successful stream.

“How did it go?” Keith asked, feigning innocent curiosity as he watched Shiro out of the corner of his eye.

“ _Keith!”_

“So good! Almost too good, if I’m honest. I think I’m a little jealous of how much money Shiro made for us tonight.”

“ _Lance,”_ Shiro groaned, but he was grinning behind the screen of his hands.

Lance wasn’t the only one between them with a praise kink. Keith only slightly bemoaned the day where he had learned that, but such was his life apparently. Besides, it wasn’t exactly a _bad_ feeling as a camboy to know that the audience was attracted.

“Okay, okay, mercy. Sorry, daddy,” Lance smiled, leaning close to kiss Shiro’s temple, the only place not covered by his hands.

“It’s okay, kitten,” Shiro acquiesced, finally lowering his hands to grin at his boyfriend.

“Someone take mercy on _me,”_ Keith grossed, restarting the game without telling Shiro to get a head start.

Shiro squawked indignantly and snatched at the controller laying useless on the couch.

Keith complained, but he loved them, really. It was a good feeling to see Shiro so carefree and happy. He hadn’t always been that way, none of them had.

“Speaking of camming and mercy, my old college roommate moved back and guess who told me he just got into watching camboys?”

“Hunk? Really?” Shiro frowned, his eyebrows doing that adult disapproval thing he was so good at even with his eyes still focused on the game.

“You literally just got fucked on camera?” Keith barked a laugh, his own eyebrow climbing high into his hairline.

“Fair enough.”

“Yeah so, I couldn’t get any details out of him. But he seems pretty smitten with this guy,” Lance explained.

“That’s kind of sweet, actually,” Shiro laughed.

They had all been there. It was kind of part of the trade; viewers got crushes all the time. Sometimes it was creepy, but often it was nice, or at least for Keith it was. Keith frequently found himself on the receiving end of crushes from viewers miles away, calling him pretty, sending him toys.

Keith bit his lip, leaning forward as he dodged a shell on screen.

“How do I not know this guy?” Keith asked.

He was still a little distracted, but the idea that Lance and Shiro actually knew someone he didn’t boggled his mind.

“He moved out of the area for a while, but he’s back! He has his own garage now, too!”

It was so _Lance_ to sound so proud of someone else’s success.

“Maybe invite him to see the new Deadpo— _Shit!_ ” Shiro started, nearly jumping out of his seat as Keith finally overtook him in the game.

“Wait, that’s a great idea!” Lance yelped.

Keith and Shiro both yelled as Lance blocked the screen, looking for where he had stashed his phone during the stream.

-

Over the weeks of watching, Hunk had come to realize that _kitten_ had a routine. He almost always started out his show in a bulky sweater, he rarely spoke, and he started and ended with the cutest little wave that made Hunk’s chest ache.

It was a good routine, one that was as comfortable as it was sexy as hell. So, it was understandable that Hunk jerked back a little when the camera switched on and all he could see was a dildo suction cupped to the floor, no _kitten_ in sight.

_Yellowlions: baby?_

Hunk had grown bolder now, calling _kitten_ baby and pretty boy whenever he could.

The dildo was thick and black and bigger then anything Hunk had ever seen _kitten_ take before. The others were typing something in the chat but Hunk couldn’t seem to stop staring at the toy. The camera was close to the dildo, sitting on the floor so it took up at least half of the screen.

Hunk held his breath when _kitten_ ’s stocking feet appeared on screen. The camera only showed his shins, but the shiny thin material clearly showed freshly shaved legs underneath. Sliding on his stockings, _kitten_ turned on his toes and dropped to his knees.

Hunk watched as he shuffled around a little until his ass was filling the screen, blocking the dildo from sight. The stockings cut into the might of his thighs, a thin little red crease on his pale skin where they were a hair too tight. Without a word, _kitten_ reached back and pulled one ass cheek aside, a beautiful image that Hunk knew would fill his mind until the next stream.

 _Kitten_ was making a sizable dent in Hunk’s profits, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

When Keith’s other hand came into view, it was wet and dripping with lube. It became quickly obvious that this was a slow show, only one finger teasing _kitten_ ’s rim for long seconds, just circling without ever pushing in.

After several aching minutes, _kitten_ finally pushed in, the pad of one finger slipping inside making Hunk whine with sympathy. There was something agonizing about watching this, _kitten_ teasing them just as much as he teased himself. He went slow, pulling back almost as much as he pushed in each time.

By the time _kitten_ was flirting the with two fingers, Hunk was panting for it. He was almost grateful when the pace started to pick up, two fingers quickly turning into three then four. The squelching noise echoed through Hunk’s headphones, lube dribbling down _kitten’s_ thighs and staining the stockings by the time he pulled free.

Hunk had almost forgotten about the dildo until _kitten_ stood, revealing it again, now slick with lube.  He wasn’t embarrassed to say his jaw dropped as _kitten_ moved over the toy and sat, taking it to the hilt in one continuous drop. He could hear him breathing heavily, little whimpers as Hunk watched sweat drip down his back, his ass bouncing as it slapped the floor.

It was simultaneously the hottest and most frustrating thing Hunk had ever seen. He wanted to see his face, the way he bit his lips, that incongruously serious mouth as he fucked himself. Sure, _kitten_ ’s back and ass were not things Hunk could or would ever scoff at, but they could have been anyone’s. Hunk wanted the way he swept his mullet out of his eyes and the way the sweat made it curl and stick to his temples.

Thankfully, Hunk could tell _kitten_ was close. It was a welcome distraction from how well and truly fucked Hunk was, and he did not mean the way he was now stripping his cock, desperate for release. _Kitten’_ s back muscles tensed when he came, his ass flexing as he clenched down. It was so much, it was almost too much but Hunk couldn’t seem to get there.

It was only when _kitten_ finally turned around, his chest and stomach wet with come, his cheeks rosy red and mouth bruised from his own teeth, that Hunk finally spilled into his own hand. It was such a satisfying orgasm, sending his brain hazy so that all he could think about was paying _kitten_ back. Never mind the fact that he paid for these shows, his fingers were typing away before he could take it back.

The amount that flashed on the screen was obscene, more then Hunk had ever tipped, more then all his tips combined. The vast majority of the other viewers had left, but a few still lingered, tipping paltry sums in comparison to what Hunk had just dropped.

“That’s…that’s worth something special,” _kitten_ whispered in awe as his eyes flitted between the camera and no doubt his total amount made for the show.

For a second, Hunk imagined he was looking right at him, right into his eyes as he spoke.  

_Yellowlions: just more of your face next time_

The flush was bright, obvious even through the camera. Hunk was fascinated as he watched _kitten_ bite his lip again, seemingly embarrassed by the honesty and simplicity of Hunk’s request.

“Maybe…would you want a private show?”

Hunk was nodding before he could even get his fingers on the board. It didn’t matter that _kitten_ couldn’t see him, he was typing it out.

_Yellowlions: yes. Please, yes._

Smiling, _kitten_ looked pleased by that.

“I’ll email you then,” _kitten_ grinned, showing his teeth.

Hunk was bizarrely grateful that he was the only one who got to see the little awkward wave goodbye at the end.

-

The movie theatre was thankfully pretty empty on a Tuesday night, even with the fact that this was a new release week. Keith was never much for crowds, but he put up with them for Shiro and Lance. Besides, it was one of the few nights where they were all free from camming duty.

There was a nearby rock garden at the foot of the stairs leading up to the theatre. Keith found himself pre-occupied with kicking around the slightly bigger rocks. It was a dumb thing he always did, but it explained why he wasn’t looking when Lance’s friend showed up.

“Hunk!” Lance called and Keith looked up expectantly to catch sight of this mystery man.  

He didn’t exactly know what he had expected, but the big guy grinning and waving at Lance was far from it. Keith hummed, surprised by his own interest. There was just something about him that seemed to hit each of Keith’s buttons, even when he himself barely knew what they were.

Today, it was apparently the sight of bulging muscles and the soft swell of a tummy against a cotton yellow shirt. Keith could feel Shiro looking at him a little quizzically, but he had no plans to acknowledge it.

It was only when Keith’s eyes finally made their way up to Hunk’s face that he realized something _else_ was off. The smile the guy must have been sporting had slipped from his face. Instead he looked flushed, jaw open, eyes fixed not on Lance, but on Keith.

Keith wanted to say something but they all watched in stunned silence as Hunk promptly turned on his heel and scurried away.

“What?” Shiro asked blankly.

Lance turned back to them clearly bewildered at the sudden change. When he caught sight of Keith though, something shifted in his expression.

“I’ll be right back,” Lance called, already running after his friend.

“What was that about?”

Shiro only shrugged, “No clue…but I bet we can find out.”

They both nodded, following after Lance and Hunk at a more sedate pace. It wasn’t too difficult to find them. There were only so many walls and alcoves to hide in around here. They could hear Lance and Hunk talking and decided to wait on the other side of the wall from where they stood, hidden by the shadow cast. 

“Hunk…”

“Sorry, sorry. I just…” Hunk sounded almost hysterical, peeking Keith and Shiro’s curiosity even more.

“You don’t have to answer but…is it maybe the camboy you’ve—” Lance cut off as Hunk made a particularly pained noise.

Keith turned, surprised when Shiro made a noise of recognition under his breath.

“Maybe we should…” Shiro tried but Keith looked away, determined to hear this out and figure out what was going on.

There was the sound of fabric scrapping against brick, likely Lance sliding down the wall to sit on the floor beside Hunk.

“Sooo…boys in kitten ears, huh?”

Hunk snorted wetly, “Not the time.”

“Made you laugh though,” Lance pointed out a little triumphantly.

“I guess…”

There were several long seconds where neither of them said anything but Keith probably wouldn’t have noticed even if they had.

_Boys in kitten ears_

That sounded…and the way Hunk had reacted to him. Keith could feel his brain resisting the connection. He had simultaneously always and never wanted to meet a viewer. There had always been that vague awareness that if he knew what his viewers were like, pictured them as real people, he would be too self-conscious to work.

It surprised Keith that wasn’t where he his brain was going though. He felt bad, actually, that he had made Hunk uncomfortable. He knew it wasn’t his fault but it couldn’t have been easy, being confronted with your nighttime needs in the bright parking lot lights of a movie theatre.

Keith also had to admit…it helped a little how attractive Hunk was, but he pushed that thought far and away.

“We should…go back. Let them have some…privacy,” Keith winced a little, knowing he had likely heard the worst of it anyway and there wasn’t much privacy to give at this point.

Shiro, blessedly, didn’t say anything. He led them back to where they had previously been standing and only patted Keith’s arm in solidarity as he quietly freaked the fuck out.

When they caught sight of Hunk and Lance coming back over Keith tried his best to school his features into something normal. He finally landed on what was likely a pained grimace but no one said anything. Hunk still looked flush but was trying for a smile as Lance introduced them all.

To Lance’s credit, he didn’t even stutter as he introduced Hunk and Keith.

For almost a second, Keith thought it would be okay. Maybe it wouldn’t be awkward at all. Waiting in line for their tickets wasn’t bad, getting popcorn was a breeze. Hunk was sweet and kind and made every attempt to not be awkward or weird. Keith tried his best to act normal, fully aware that Hunk didn’t know he knew.

When they got into the theatre though, Keith knew he had been a fool. Shiro and Lance took their seats together automatically, unthinkingly leaving space for Keith and Hunk to sit next to them…together.

The movie was…a nightmare. Keith normally found superhero movies engrossing, but he couldn’t stop fidgeting. He was obscenely aware of Hunk’s arm on the armrest, of the size of his bicep, of the way _Hunk_ couldn’t seem to stop moving either.

Halfway through, Hunk seemed to lose it. He whispered apologetically as he scooted past their chairs, ostensibly to go to the bathroom. It only took a second for Keith to decide to follow him.

Back in the bright lights of the hallway Keith spotted Hunk easily, crouched down against the wall and playing with his phone.

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked.

Hunk’s head jerked up, startled to find Keith standing only a foot in front of him. His mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out. Keith sighed, running his hand through his hair on autopilot only to see Hunk flush at the movement.

“Listen…I heard what you and Lance were talking about,” Keith spoke through gritted teeth, forcing the words out like shards of glass.

He hated these awkward social confrontations.

“Oh…” Hunk looked ready to puke.

“I’m not…I’m not _upset_ or anything. Obviously I’m the one who…you _know,_ ” Keith waved his hand around vaguely.

Hunk did know. Intimately.

“I should…leave.”

“What? No!” Keith snapped.

They both blinked in a surprise at how vehemently Keith had spoken.

Groaning, Keith tried again, “Just come back in. Finish the movie. I hear there’s a funny docking joke at the end.”

Keith wanted to punch himself. Why had he even thought that was funny? But Hunk had snorted under his breath and finally stood up from the floor.

Wordlessly, he followed Keith back into the theatre. It was only a little better. Keith was still restless, but for an entirely different reason. Hunk had laughed at his stupid joke and come back inside.  

-

They had all intended to go get drinks after that, but even Lance recognized how bad of an idea _that_ was. Keith didn’t even think about it as he waved goodbye to Hunk, surprised by the immediate flush the awkward movement brought to Hunk’s cheeks.

He thought about it all the way home though, nestled in the back of Lance and Shiro’s car. He had a very good feeling he knew who Hunk was as the name of his newest subscriber kept flashing in his mind. It took Shiro calling his name a couple times for him to even realize they had pulled up to his apartment building.

“You gonna be okay, buddy?” Shiro asked as he twisted in the driver’s seat to look at him.

“What? Yeah…” Keith nodded vaguely and got out of the car.

There was the beginning of a plan forming somewhere in his mind. When Keith let himself into his apartment, he immediately spotted his laptop, still open on the kitchen table. At the very least, a debt was a debt. Keith had offered and now he needed to follow up. Besides, this, at least, was something he knew how to do.

The email he sent was a gamble, short and to the point and the response he got back was equally so.

[ _r.kitten.90@gmail.com_ ](mailto:r.kitten.90@gmail.com) _: still want that private show? – Keith_

[ _yellowlions2574@gmail.com_ ](mailto:yellowlions2574@gmail.com) _: yes – Hunk_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the end! Thank you everyone you read and commented on this! I had so much fun writing it!

Hunk’s palms couldn’t seem to stop sweating, his hands leaving damp streaks across his slacks as he sat in front of his computer. He didn’t know how Keith had found out it was him, but at this point it didn’t really matter. He wanted to blame Lance but the more likely answer was that he had given himself away somehow.

(A small voice said it really was most likely Lance, but Hunk wasn’t about to let himself off that easily).

They had continued to exchange emails back and forth, setting up the time and what to expect in the stream. It had all been so…professional…for all the fact that Hunk had very embarrassingly typed in a request for the ears to make an appearance again.

Keith’s _sure_ had done nothing to ease his nerves.

Keith had sent him his skype name in the final email, saying it was easier that way then on the site since it was just them. Hunk wondered if that were really true. He had done some research and it seemed it was pretty easy to set up one-on-one shows on websites like the one Keith used.

But also, if Hunk had a way of private messaging Keith now—one that he would likely _never_ use—he wasn’t going to complain.

Hunk jumped a little when his screen came to life, the Skype jingle loud in his headphones. He went to answer immediately, too eagerly really, but hesitated. They hadn’t discussed this part. Video or Audio? Panic started to settle in as his mouse hovered over the camera button, pulse pounding in his ears. The in-coming call music continued to play, threatening to drop into a missed call. This shouldn’t be such a difficult decision. Just answer the call.

It was Lance’s voice gleefully crowing in his head that made the decision for him. _Answer with video you dumby!_

Keith blinked, obviously startled when Hunk’s face materialized on his screen. “Oh,” he breathed, sitting stock still.

Hunk immediately regretted every choice he had ever made in his entire life. Of _course_ he wasn’t supposed to answer with a video. “Sorry! I— _sorry,_ I can switch to aud—”

“It’s fine,” Keith cut him off. “I was just surprised.”

Much to Hunk’s relief, Keith did seem to relax then, his posture slumping a little into the familiar languid pose he typically wore during a show. Hunk’s eyes immediately tracked to the hoodie folded up on the bed behind Keith. Following his gaze, Keith turned around and spotted the pull over.

Running his hands self-consciously through his hair, Keith laughed. “I could put it on if you want,” he offered.

Hunk grinned, raking his eyes over the thin black t-shirt Keith had on instead. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he could make out the faint texture of lace through the material. There was a growing suspicion though that beside the collection of underwear Keith had shown in streams ranging from every color under the sun, everything else he owned was black.

“It’s fine. You look nice…like this,” Hunk admitted, flushing a little but pleased when Keith bit his lip.

There was no way for Hunk to know if it was a genuine action or a studied one. But Hunk had a feeling it was authentic. Everything about Keith seemed real and unrehearsed in the best way.

“I set it back there just in case you wanted…” Keith waved around vaguely.

Hunk had absolutely no idea what he meant. But it was cute to see Keith flounder a little. Definitely authentic.

The words were out before he even considered, teasing a little. “Where are the ears though?”

Keith floundered, reaching behind him and pulling out the soft black ears from behind his back. His posture had turned rigid again and Hunk worried he had done something wrong. “Look, you don’t have to…”

But Keith was already clipping them into his hair. There must have been a mirror over his screen because he tilted his head up and side to side, inspecting the placement on his head. When he returned his gaze back to Hunk, the tense set to his arms was gone and he smiled again.

“How do I look?”

Hunk’s mouth had gone dry. If anyone had ever asked him before if this was a thing for him, he would have said no. Kitten ears? Absolutely not. And yet…. “You look adorable.”

Unconsciously (or maybe consciously), Keith tilted his head so his ears flopped realistically with his hair. “Other than the cats ears…any last-minute requests?” Keith asked, ignoring the compliment even as he blushed.

The thing was, Hunk knew what he wanted. It wasn’t even really that dirty other then the fact that it was sex and he didn’t necessarily think sex was that dirty anyway. The problem was that it felt so intimate to ask for. He had seen Keith fuck himself on every variety of dildo imaginable, but this…

Keith frowned at Hunk’s silence and for a beat Hunk wondered what his own face looked like. Keith’s mouth looked even more serious than normal, twisted in confusion. He had pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed and Hunk spied black denim shorts riding up his thighs.

It was now or never, and Hunk figured the worst Keith could do was say no. He was a stuttering mess as he struggled through the wording but finally got it out. “I just want…jerk off for me?”

Hunk buried his face in his hands, forgetting momentarily that Keith could see him and missed his expression. He did hear Keith speak though, his voice curiously devoid of emotion. “What?”

Without looking up, Hunk just nodded miserably. His hands were still damp, and he could feel his ears burning and his forehead breaking out in sweat and he was just damp and gross and Keith was going to…Hunk stopped mid-spiral. Was Keith…laughing?

Hunk was still frowning when he lifted his head and yeah, Keith was _laughing_. He was trying to smother the sound with a hand across his mouth but he was definitely giggling and looking straight at the camera. This time Hunk knew he _was_ looking at him and it gave him a strange level of confidence.

“What’s so funny?” Hunk pouted a little, but he was starting to laugh, too.

Keith’s amusement was infectious.

Waving a hand, Keith tried and failed to get his giggles under control. He finally managed to choke out, “Of all the things to ask for.”

“What was I _supposed_ to ask for?” Hunk asked a little defensively.

Keith was still waving his hand in the air. “You know…spank myself, orgasm denial, call you _daddy._ That kinky shit that most guys ask for.”

This was the first time Hunk had heard Keith speak this much. Even at the movies he had been fairly tight lipped, and he almost said nothing at all on screen. It was nice though, to hear his voice, to hear his laugh.

“I’m not…I wouldn’t _hate,_ those things but…” Hunk hesitated.

“But you want me to jerk off for you,” Keith nodded, a little bit of teasing in his voice but he seemed weirdly…relaxed. Glad that Hunk was asking for something so vanilla maybe?  

“Just…just show me what you do when you’re alone,” Hunk mumbled.

 _That_ finally got a little more reaction out of Keith, his hand stuttering when it reached for the edge of his shirt. “What I do…alone?”

“Yeah…”

 _This,_ this was the reaction Hunk had expected. It really was a lot to ask, maybe even more then all those things Keith had listed. But no objection passed Keith’s lips. He stripped his shirt off carefully, revealing exactly what Hunk had suspected: a red lacy bralette stretched across his smooth pale skin. He wanted to ask Keith if he wore them all the time, or if he had put it on out of habit, or if he had done it just for Hunk.

But then Keith was unbuttoning his shorts, pushing them down his thighs. His cock was free and trapped by nothing at all, not even the thin scrap of lace Hunk had grown accustomed to seeing wrapped around Keith’s pretty cock. And it _was_ pretty, unfairly pretty. Hunk, despite where his inclinations fell, had always thought cocks were a little odd looking, especially his own. But he found himself mesmerized by Keith’s, even from day one.

Keith wrapped his long fingers around himself, stroking slow and teasing, one hand propped behind him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Keith asked, his voice already breathier just from a handful of strokes.

Hunk could only nod, transfixed as he watched the easy slide of Keith’s hand, his fingers rolling on an upstroke and making his own breath stutter and whine. Hunk half expected Keith to reach around, to finger himself, but he kept that steady teasing pace, one hand reaching down instead to play with his balls.

Even though Hunk had seen Keith do so many more obscene things, this felt the most erotic. It felt private, intense, as Keith threw his head back and groaned. Hunk started to say _tell me what you’re thinking about_ but the words got caught in his throat.

“Hunk,” Keith moaned, starting to speed up his movements, gripping himself a little harder, twisting his hand around the head on every other stroke so whines caught in the back of his throat.

Hunk was surprised he could still hear them through the rush of blood in his ears and the way he kept replaying that moan, _his name,_ over and over in his head.

 “ _Hunk,_ ” Keith moaned again, fingers playing with the sensitive head of his cock.

It was unbearable. Hunk was sure he could feel blood or sweat forming from where his nails were digging into his palms. He wanted to touch Keith, to touch _himself._

“Get your dick out, you idiot,” Keith groaned.

His eyes were focused on the screen and likely right at Hunk’s lap where he was making a mess of his trousers. Hunk fumbled to obey, he _wanted_ to get his cock out, to stroke in time with Keith. He was a wreck, his briefs sticky and damp when he shifted enough to pull them down, exposing himself to the room, to the camera, to Keith’s gaze.

“ _Fuck,”_ Keith gasped, eyes wide.

He was very obviously looking at Hunk’s dick, his hand speeding up now, mouth open, little punched out noises escaping even though Hunk was sure Keith wasn’t doing it on purpose, likely didn’t even know. Hunk wondered if the difference was that this was Keith as he was, not how he performed. Keith seemed more debauched, freer with his voice. When he came, Keith let out a low slow groan, milking himself.

Hunk struggled to keep his eyes open, not to miss a _second,_ but his own orgasm hit him hard, his body clenching up, spilling over his fist, his traitorous eyes slipping closed.

When he finally opened his eyes again, Hunk felt flushed, hand still wrapped loosely around his dick. It was all so much sloppier then any of Keith’s shows. Keith was normally so smooth and sensual, but he looked genuinely wrecked. His mouth was bitten up even more then usual, come splattered over his hand and stomach. And his eyes…they burned into Hunk even through the camera.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Hunk blurted out and immediately regretted it.

He still hadn’t put his dick away, his heart pounding a million beats a minute. Keith looked completely fucked out, cat ears sloppy in his hair, and in no way up to answering with a clear head. But, he had _called Hunk’s name._

“Yes, yeah… _yes,_ ” Keith stuttered through it, looking away from the camera as he did.

Keith was still out of breath as he pointedly placed his hands on his thighs. His cock was still in frame though, mostly soft and resting between his legs. Still unfairly gorgeous.

It was a little awkward after that as they both cleaned up, the camera still on. Hunk wanted to kick himself. This was his fault. But Keith never made a motion to hang up the call and neither did Hunk. It was only after they were both fully dressed that Keith gave him a tentative smile.

“So, where are we going?”

-

When Hunk had asked Keith if he could buy him a drink, Keith had admittedly assumed he meant in a bar. Maybe something kind of divvy, a little dark with beer that was a hair too expensive. He hadn’t expected to meet at 10 in the morning, or for the address to take him to a local coffee shop and bakery.

The whole place was filled with the sweet heady scent of pastry and coffee when he walked in. It was busy with the morning rush and Keith was immediately engulfed in the sound of chatter and the gurgle of an espresso machine. It sparked a memory in Keith, fond and nostalgic of sitting with his mom when he was 13 and freshly reunited with her, swinging his feet and clutching a hot chocolate with whip cream piled high. He liked that Hunk had somehow chosen a place so inherently comforting without knowing a thing about him or that.

When Keith looked around he quickly spotted Hunk sitting at one of the tables, two drinks already in front of him. Frowning, Keith wondered if he had got it wrong. Maybe this wasn’t a date? Maybe Lance was on his way. Maybe Keith was an idiot.  It surprised him how put out he suddenly felt at the idea.

But then Hunk looked up beamed, setting aside his phone and waving Keith over enthusiastically. It was with some relief that Hunk slid the drink his way when Keith eventually took his seat.

“I hope it’s okay, but I got you’re drink,” Hunk explained, gesturing once more to the steaming cup in front of Keith.

Keith was surprised when he took a sip and it was his normal americano, a hint of sweetness at the back of his tongue from the little bit of sugar he normally snuck in. “How did you…”

“Ah,” Hunk flushed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I asked Lance.”

Keith’s eyes widened. He felt like he was about to combust, heat bubbling up from his stomach and to the back of his throat. He lifted the cup briefly to cover his face before wincing and clumsily sitting it back on the table. Keith awkwardly ran his hand through his hair instead and was surprised when Hunk forcibly wrenched his eyes away. It was a motion Keith realized he had seen a few times already.  

“Why do you do that?”

“…what?” Hunk asked, sounding strangled and still not looking at him.  

“Look away when I touch my hair like,” Keith paused when Hunk’s head turned even further away. “Like _that_!”

Hunk choked, awkwardly scooting his cup around on the table in front of him as the side of his face slowly turned an interesting shade of puce.

“It’s the…you know…” Hunk waved vaguely, his voice squeaking as he trailed off.

Hunk groaned in exasperation when Keith only frowned. “You do it in your stream a lot when you’re…into it,” Hunk whispered.

Keith’s eyes widened but Hunk was on a roll. “And the ears!”

Throwing his hands up in the air, Hunk finally turned back to look him in the eye.

“What about the ears?” Keith asked, a little dumbfounded by the sudden animation.

That seemed to stop Hunk in his tracks. He watched Keith curiously before dropping his head to the table to bang it lightly against the sticky linoleum. “You don’t even know do you?”

This was Keith’s element. He _knew_ that. He should be used to guys fawning all over him. And he _was_ when it involved the careful anonymity of the computer screen. But here was a man, a gorgeous man, who was so clearly wildly into him and sweet enough to figure out his coffee order and was complimenting him and Keith was struggling to maintain composure.

“Tell me,” Keith pressed.

“You’re honestly the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever seen,” Hunk blurted out finally lifting his head before immediately slamming his hand over his mouth, but the damage was done.

Keith wanted to push for more, his heart playing triple time in his chest. But he could already tell if he did Hunk would likely keel over and die right here. He let it pass instead, offering Hunk and out by asking about his username, which got Hunk onto baseball, which got Keith onto explaining trying to _like_ baseball but hating every second of it.

It felt like only moments, barely any time at all, before Hunk’s phone alarm went off, cutting off Hunk’s tangent about Marvel films.

“Oh, shit. I have to get back to work.” And to Keith’s surprise, Hunk looked genuinely upset by this.  

It was even more of a shock to realize the feeling was mirrored in Keith as well. He didn’t _want_ to leave. He wanted to banter a little more with Hunk and try to get him to hold his hand on the table because that somehow felt more intimate, more of a triumph, then any of the things Hunk had seen him do, or the skype session they had shared the other night.

Hunk started to stand but hesitated. He looked hard at Keith before finally speaking. “Listen, you can obviously say no but…I would love to take you out again. Maybe dinner?”

Keith nodded quickly. It wasn’t even a question. He knew relationships and dating were messy and so many things he rarely wanted to deal with. It was why he didn’t really go on dates, especially considering his profession. But he had also never clicked with someone this easily before.

When they left, they walked out together, and for just a second Keith felt daring enough to reach out and brush his hand against Hunk’s as they said goodbye.

-

They had been dating for nearly six months when Keith found himself walking down the aisles with Hunk in his favorite little store on the corner of Main and Smith.

“Is that too big?” Hunk sounded concerned, hefting the dildo in his hand.

He knew he had seen Keith take bigger but…

Keith rolled his eyes, taking the toy from Hunk’s grip and setting it back on the shelf one-handed. His other hand was still trapped in Hunk’s. “I already have one that size, remember?”

Hunk scrunched up his nose, trying and failing to think of the specific toy. Keith had a lot of dildos.

With a noise, Keith released his hand and darted towards a display. The name was obscured by Keith’s body, but Hunk could already tell he was up to no good. Smirking broadly, Keith turned and held up a pair of fluffy bear ears.

“For you?” Hunk asked, confused.

He was partial to the kitten ears and didn’t see the point of moving to bear. But Keith just slowly shook his head. “For you. For your first show.”

Hunk immediately threw his hands up in self-defense. “Nope! No, no, no, baby. No.”

Keith snorted, wiggling the ears in front of him before putting them back on the shelf. They both knew Keith hadn’t been serious, but Hunk still shuddered at the idea. He would leave the ears to the professionals. He did recapture Keith’s hand in his though, and allowed him to lead Hunk through the store, pointing out the various things he wanted to try.

-

Hunk must have missed Keith giving the two-minute warning that night, too entranced by the peekaboo flash of lace beneath an oversized hoodie. It startled him then when Keith spoke, the camera clearly already on and broadcasting to Keith’s viewers.

 “You guys remember yellowlions?” Keith asked, gesturing to where Hunk stood awkwardly behind him at the side of the bed.

Keith had dressed him, although _dressed_ was a term very loosely used. Keith had put him in a pair of tight fitting yellow briefs and mussed up his hair a little and called it good.

“Do you normally put this much effort into your streams?” Hunk had teased.

“Yeah,” Keith shrugged, not catching the lilt in Hunk’s voice.

It had struck Hunk then that this _was_ a lot of work for Keith and the fact that he actually took time to include Hunk, make him feel comfortable, it _meant_ something.

Keith leaned over the keyboard now, reading the rapid scroll of text in the chat. Hunk had thought he might feel jealous now that he was on the other end, now that he was Keith’s _boyfriend_. But it just made him feel excited. Excited that _he_ would be the one with his hands all over Keith, his cock in Keith’s mouth, in the tight hot space between his legs. This wasn’t going to be an all the time thing. This wasn’t even a test run really. Hunk had only promised this once because Keith had asked so sweetly and he was curious. But, when Keith turned and looked at him, his hoodie slipping slightly off one shoulder, Hunk knew he would do this as many times as Keith wanted, however he wanted.

Nodding once, Keith raised his arms without a word. Hunk kneed forward, scooting so they were face to face on the bed in front of the camera. He slid his hands up around Keith’s waist, up his torso, feeling the space where skin turned to lace. With one smooth movement, he pulled Keith’s sweater overhead.

The show had begun. 


End file.
